Emo In Ponyville
by Bob the Ant aka Hat-Boy
Summary: Angsty Rin gets stuck in giddy Ponyville. Complete! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Emo In Ponyville

I don't own Fruits Basket or the My Little Ponies.

------------

Haru and Rin were wandering around in a dark forest, Rin in horse form.

"...I think we're lost..."

"Man," thought Rin "this is the problem with dating Haru."

"Ah! Haru? Where'd you go?"

Her cell phone rang "I found my way back!" it was Haru's voice.

"Why didn't you take me?"

"...oops."

"Argh!" then a loud beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep came from her phone. Rin sighed. Haru had hung up.

"Are you lost? _WE'LL_ take you in!"

"W-who are _you_?"

"The My Little Ponies!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, they pushed Rin into Ponyville.

"This will be your Pony house! Tee hee! Have fun in Ponyville!" then they slammed the door.

A dark shadow appeared. "MWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

"AH!"

"Time to get a cutie mark!"

The dark shadow gave a cutie mark Rin that looked like an onigiri.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

"Now, time to dye your fur!"

"Wa-wah?"

"Lalalalalala..." sang the dark shadow guy.

"You little..." Rin's fur (and face) was now pink.

The dark shadow interrupted. "Now... the _hypnotyzing stage_!"

The dark shadow guy sloooooooooooooowly hypnotized Rin, and then revealed himself, "I'm Akito! Yup! This was almost as fun as throwing you out a window!"

--------------

End Ch. 1

--------------

I await the flames


	2. Chapter 2

Emo in Ponyville

Chapter 2

I don't own Fruits Basket or My Little Pony.

------------

Author's Notes: Maybe this should be kept a oneshot, but maybe NOT! So, it's going to be multi-chaptered.

------------

"Like, I, like, LOVE being a my little pony!" giggled a hypnotized Rin. "And I love my onigiri cutie mark. It's SO CUTE!"

----------

"Heh. Don't you just love conspiracies, Haru?"

"Haru smirked. "Yeah, I--"

Crash.

"I'm Dick Cheney! And I want to join your conspiracy! I just love conspiracies!!"

"Were did you come from?"

"Oh, the White House. Bush was attacking me while transformed into his other form-- Sailor Bush. He was all "America...tiara...ACTION!!!!" Then, the first lady came in, saying "I am ballroom dress mask." and then--"

"Okay, okay, I get the idea."

"Anyway, can I join your conspiracy?"

"NO!!!!!!!!" then they slammed the door in Dick Cheney's face.

-----------

"Oh, Rin, you HAVE to check out the town nearby."

" It's called Bratz City! There's lots of pinkk stuff there, too!"

"Sounds fun! I'll go!" smiled Rin walking off.

------------

"Hey, Haru. Wanna... hypnotize someone else?" questioned Akito, who was EXTREMELY bored.

"'Kay. How about... Kazuma?" Haru fell alseep.

"Hm, good idea." grinned Akito, cackling evilly.

-----------

Kazuma woke up the next day. "Hey, why am I tied to a chair?"

Then, a mysterious voice rung in the air. "There is no war... i n Ba Sing Se...There is no... oh, wait, wrong hypnotism chant. Let's see.. oh! I _meant_..."

-----------

"Woah! Bratz City is sooo cool!"

"Hey, girl! Like, long time no see!"

"Oh! Kazuma! Wait a secong what am i doing here with all of these demented ladies walking around?"

------------

"You know," said HAtsuharu, who just woke up "that the hypnotism will eventually wear off, right?"

"WHAT? I guess we'll just have to hypnotize someone else then!"

------------

End Ch. 2

------------

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I updated. Believe it or not, it is possible for me to update...

For this chapter, PLEASE review.

------

I don't own Furuba or My Little Pony. Or Sailor Moon.

------

Emo in Ponyville

------

"What. Am. I . Doing. In. A. City. Full. Of. Idiots?"

"Wow! Looks like someone needs a Bratz Funky Fashion Makeover!" Kazuma grinned, looking at Cloe over his shpulder.

"Sure!" Cloe bubbly said.

They pushed her into a chair, tied her up, took out five bazillion cosmetics, and started singing.

"Ah!" screamed Rin while they applied lip gloss to her lips.

"Step 3: just gloss the lips!"

"Shut UP! Are you guys SURE you're okay?

"Step 5: Paint every toe! Hey, girl, now you're looking fine! Step six paint paint her fingernails!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"And you're on the go!"

"You're gonna untie me, right?"

Cloe and Kazuma shrugged, faced each other, and said "Nope! Have fun being tied up!" in unison.

-------

"Who are we gonna hypnotize next, anyway?" Haru yawned.

"Zoisite!" Akito said, a light bulb appearing over her head.

Haru punched on the head. "NO! A: He's from a different anime and B: he's already hynotized!"

"Oh."

Kunzite appeared out of no where. "And I have to put up with him." he sighed.

"You seem to enjoy putting up with him." Haru said.

"Hey--"

Bob the Ant walked in. "Well, you don't seem to carefully watch Sailor Moon. Have you noticed Kunzite's bored monotone as he hands Zoisite roses?"

"Shut UP! On with the story!"

"Um, this is the end of the chapter,"

"Uh-okay."

------

End Chapter

------

Now REVIEW!

------

If you didn't press the review button, then oyu have to go on Youtube and search "Boobahs!

------

------

SO HA!

------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of 4ness.

-------

I don't own Furuba or My Little Ponies. Or Sailor Moon. Or the Wizard of Oz. Or those elf cookie thingies. Blah.

Head pops off AH! The Demented Cartoon movie is real!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Oh, that's right. I'm dead.

-------

Emo In Ponyville

------

"What am I supposed to do to get home? Oh! I know!" Rin started tapping her feet together. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. HEY! It didn't work!"

"You might want some red shoes," Zoisite suggested.

"Yay! He's gone!" Kunzite started singing "Good day, sunshine!"

"Oh! Hi, Kun-kun!" (a/n: nickname credit goes to my sister, Shashuko the Paisley Maiden)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kunzite mourned.

------

"So, who are we hypnotizing next?" asked Haru, getting impatient.

"Machi Kuragi!"

------

_Later..._

"I'm like, super-girly and stupid, but at least I have a personality now!" Machi cheered.

------

"The red shoes don't work either!" yelled Rin. "Dang you, Zoisite!" (a/n: NOOOOOOOO! My favorite Dark Kingdom person sniff) "That's it!" she started jumping home, tied to the chair.

------

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" Akito complained.

"I quit," Haru sighed, walking out.

------

"Almost... at... Kazuma's... house..." Rin panted.

------

"Well, funk-ay freinds, I've, like, gotta go home!" giggled Kazuma.

------

"I'm home!" Rin yelled (she was still in horse form).

Kyo came over. "What the heck are you doing with an onigiri cutie mark? Are you sure you're sane?"

"Well, I got stuck in Ponyville, and Kazuma and I got hynotized. He by the Bratz and me by the My Little Ponies."

"Suuuuure..."

"Hey! I'm not ly--"

Rin was interrupted by a car pulling into the driveway.

"Hey, girls! Let's go, like, go, like, SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kyo said, running away n slow motion.

"Now he believes!"

Then a Kebler elf popped up. "You made him BELIEVE! Now can you make humans believe in elves? Our cookie plan isn't exactly working, if you know what I mean."

-------

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!

------

Of the entire story. Yup.

-----

KEBLER ELVES!!!!!!!!!

-----

Review.

-----

In the name of Kebler Elves.s


End file.
